Covering All Bases
by izzie579
Summary: maura is lost with baseball lingo, and jane lends a helping hand
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** some fluff and excessive use of unnecessary baseball language

R&R? follow me on twitter izzie579

**Covering All Bases**

"You just keep batting a thousand, Rizzoli," Frost grinned.

Jane smiled her patented Rizzoli grin. "Yeah, you know, gotta reputation to keep up." She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on the desk. "I gotta say, I'm proud of the beanball."

Frost nodded. "You just won't settle for the brush back."

Maura Isles frowned. "What are we talking about?" She leaned against Jane's desk.

"Jane's grand slam arrest today," Frost said. "She really hit it out of the park this time."

"Oh stop," Jane said, blushing slightly.

Korsak shoved her lightly. "You knocked the cover off that ball, Rizzoli. Heck, I'm proud of you!"

"I told you," Jane said. "It's a one base at a time thing. That creep wanted to play ball, I introduced him to the big league."

Maura shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea what any of you just said."

Jane put her feet back on the floor. "We need to work on your baseball lingo, then, Doctor Isles. Care for a drink?"

"I'll just go grab my purse," Maura smiled and left for the morgue.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Korsak asked.

Jane sighed. "Let's see how it goes tonight. I don't wanna screw this up."

"Get your foot out of that bucket," Frost grinned. "Maybe you'll get to first base."

"I'm just gonna hit singles here, guys."

Korsak grinned at the retreating form of Jane Rizzoli. "Swing for the fences, Janie!"

"So you really don't know any baseball lingo?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"I do know what a rain check means, in baseball context," Maura took a sip of her wine. "But that's about as far as it goes."

Jane smiled. "You know, I'd love to take you to a ballgame sometime, to uh, for you to get some hands on experience." _Real smooth, Rizzoli._

Maura grinned. "That would be lovely, Jane! You know how much I love learning about new things and new experiences."

"Or we could just watch the game at my place," Jane suggested. "It'd be more comfortable." _Please say yes, please say yes, please say-_

"Yes, it would be. That's really considerate, Jane." Maura smiled brightly and Jane's heart skipped a beat.

"So, it's Friday, and there's a game on later..."

Maura set her glass aside. "Then let's go."

Jane stood in her small bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. "What am I doing?" she whispered. She shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts from wandering back to the woman currently asleep on her couch. "I need more self control."

She took a deep breath and made her way back to the living room. She stared at Maura. "God, you're beautiful," she breathed.

Maura stirred in her sleep and mumbled softly. "Loved it," she sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "Baseball's nice."

Jane grinned. "I'm glad you liked it, sweetie." She stepped closer and feeling brave, swept away a strand of hair from Maura's angelic face.

"Jane?" Maura mumbled again.

"I'm here, Maur." She took the sleeping woman's hand. "I'm always here, sweetie."

Maura opened her eyes slowly to find Jane smiling at her. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi there, sleeping beauty. You had a nice nap?"

"I had a strange dream." Maura sat up and noticed Jane's hand in her own. Jane looked at their hands too. She started to pull away, but Maura held on. "It's OK, Jane."

"Tell me about the dream," Jane said, taking a seat next to Maura.

"It was about… us."

Jane smiled. "Oh yeah?"

Maura blushed. "Maybe I- Would you tell me about the scoring system again?"

"Don't change the subject, Maur."

"I'm sorry."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand. "You can tell me anything, sweetie. You know that, right?"

"Thank you, Jane. It means a lot to me."

"Sure thing. Now tell me about that dream, I'm curious!"

Maura stared at their intertwined hands. "Jane, I've been thinking a lot lately."

"More than usual? Won't your head explode?"

Maura laughed. "Jane, you know that's not possible. But I did get a headache after a while."

Jane grinned. "So tell me, what's been going on in that pretty little head of yours, Doctor Isles?"

"Jane, these aren't thoughts I'm used to having. I don't quite know how to express them in a way that you would understand or accept." Maura took a deep breath. "Can you promise me something, Jane?"

"Anything, Maur."

"Please, don't ever desert me. You are the best thing in my life, and I don't think I'd do well without you."

Jane frowned. "Why would you think that I'd leave you?"

"Can I show you?"

"Yeah," Jane breathed out as she saw Maura leaning closer. "Show me."

Maura pressed a soft kiss to Jane's lips, pulling away almost instantly. "That's why."

Jane took a shaky breath. She felt Maura pulling away her hand this time, and Jane held it down. "No. Don't you dare leave me after that."

Maura's hazel eyes searched Jane's face. "I'm sorry, Jane, I shouldn't have done that. It was out of place."

"I don't recall complaining," Jane said. "I love you." _There, I said it._

"You do?"

Jane grinned. "I just said that, sweetie."

Maura smiled. "I love you, Jane. You have no idea how hard that was for me."

"I think I do," Jane said softly. "I've wanted to make that move for a while now, but I was too scared. You're so brave, sweetie."

"Can I kiss you again?"

Jane's reply was a soft peck to Mara's lips. "Anytime."

"I want a decent kiss, Jane," Maura pouted.

"You're so bossy."

"You like it."

"I love it."

Maura leaned in and pressed her lips to Jane's, more forceful than before. Jane opened her mouth to let Maura in. Both women moaned at the contact.

When their lungs protested the lack of air, they pulled apart. Jane pressed her forehead to Maura's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jane grinned. "Frost was right. I got first base covered."

"Are you playing baseball in your head?"

"No, sweetie. It just means I got my kiss from you. That's first base."

Maura frowned. "Then what would second base be?"

"You're a smart girl, why don't you figure it out." Another Rizzoli grin graced Jane's features.

"Show me," Maura whispered.

Jane placed a tentative hand on Maura's waist. "This OK?"

"Yesss."

Jane's hand travelled up slowly, cupping Maura's breast. "That's second base."

"Oh my- Jane, I think we should relocate, if you are going to try for a home run."

"You caught on quick, Doctor. I'm impressed."

Maura stood and held her hand out to Jane. "I intend on covering all bases, Detective."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **gonna be short, but it felt incomplete without this part

**Covering All Bases: It's Like Déjà vu All over Again**

"Morning, Doctor Isles. Have you seen Jane?" Frost smiled pleasantly.

Maura nodded. "She's on her way, we touched base just before I came in."

Korsak frowned. "You speak baseball now?"

"Yes," Maura smiled. "I certainly learned from the best."

"I'd hope so," came Jane's voice. She stepped into the bullpen and handed Frost and Korsak their coffee. "I'm not done with you," she said to Maura.

"Jane, I know we're still in the bush-league, but I definitely want to play ball with you again," Maura replied.

"That was a curveball," Jane said sarcastically. "I figured you were on my team from the first inning!"

Frost and Korsak gaped at the exchange between the two women.

"Long before the game started, Jane," Maura's voice softened.

Jane grinned. "Are we playing extra innings, then, Doctor Isles?"

"I think that would be appropriate," Maura smirked, "seeing as we are already at the bottom of the ninth, and there is no definite winner yet."

"And we all know, it ain't over till it's over!"

Korsak cleared his throat. "Are you ladies done?"

Jane shrugged. "Yeah, I guess for now. We need a break, don't you think, Maur?"

"From baseball?"

"No, sweetie, I meant we can't play ball at work." Jane grinned and stepped closer to whisper in Maura's ear. "It would catch these guys off base if we finished our game here."

This time it was Frost who cleared his throat. "Are you OK, Doc?"

Maura smiled, realizing she was blushing a deep scarlet. "Yes, I'm perfect, thank you Barry."

Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder, grinning at Frost. "She's more than perfect."

Korsak burst out laughing. "You're sneaky, Rizzoli, real sneaky. What happened to hitting singles?"

Jane smiled. "Maura had her foot out of the bucket before me."

"And I got a home run!" Maura exclaimed excitedly.

"Sweetie, remember we talked about the filter?" Jane sighed. "They don't need to know everything."

Both Frost and Korsak were wiping away tears of laughter by now.

"We're taking the week off," Jane said as she steered Maura away from the bullpen.

Korsak smiled. "Enjoy the game, Rizzoli!" he called out.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist. "I think we're gonna need a bat that can take a beating if we're serious about this game," she winked.

Maura smiled. "I think baseball is the best thing I've ever been taught."

"I still have a lot to teach you, Maur. I mean, I am famous for batting a thousand in the big league."

"Let's go hit it out of the park, then."


End file.
